


Hello, Anya

by cousinmary



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Magical/Biological Shennigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cousinmary/pseuds/cousinmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ahn, honey, you just don’t go meet Hannibal Lecter.” Xander ran his hand through his hair, causing it to be even messier than usual. “I don’t know how this could have happened.  I need to sit down.”</p>
<p>	“You are sitting, Sweetie.” Anya smiled. “And how it happened is simple.  When I came to Sunnydale I needed to fit in as a high school student so I could get close enough to hear the wish.  Students need parents and I couldn’t be bothered so I used the newspaper and had the spell pick people who wouldn’t be around to interfere.  See?  Simple.”</p>
<p>	“But Hannibal the Cannibal?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Anya

Disclaimers: Don’t own BTVS or, for that matter, Silence of the Lambs

 

Hello, Anya  
By: Cousin Mary

 

Her boyfriend seemed to be hyperventilating. It wasn’t a very attractive, so Anya looked back to the letter in her hand. “I don’t see what the big deal is. I’ll just go meet him.”

“Ahn, honey, you just don’t go meet Hannibal Lecter.” Xander ran his hand through his hair, causing it to be even messier than usual. He was so cute when he was flustered. “I don’t know how this could have happened. I need to sit down.”

“You are sitting, Sweetie.” Anya smiled. “And how it happened is simple. When I came to Sunnydale I needed to fit in as a high school student so I could get close enough to hear the wish. Students need parents and I couldn’t be bothered so I used the newspaper and had the spell pick people who wouldn’t be around to interfere. See? Simple.”

“But Hannibal the Cannibal?!” Xander looked a bit green.

“He was on the front page.” Anya smiled nervously, confused why this was so hard for her boyfriend to understand. “He’d been caught that week.”

Xander nodded. “But why are you going to see him?”

“His defense lawyers think it’ll be good to show him in a more paternal light.” Anya shrugged. “It’s not like he’ll get out. The American penal system is very thorough. I think he’ll get more library time or a pillow or something. And I’m technically his daughter, I should go.”

“Ahn…” Xander trailed off. Anya’s rosebud lips had tightened into a firm line, her brows dropped and her eyes were set. It was his girl-friend’s version of resolve face, not as impossible to argue as Willow’s, but close. Xander sighed, “Just… be careful?” 

“Of course I will.” Anya smiled. “I still don’t see why you’re so worried.”

>>>>

A few days later, after listening to a boring lecture about pens and boundaries, Anya was led to the corridor her father’s cell occupied. The guard wouldn’t walk down with her, he seemed frightened. “They’re all behind glass,” Anya mumbled to herself. “What are they going to do? Fingerprint me to death?”

She walked down the hall, her cherry red heels clicking as she walked. She hoped she’d dressed appropriately. She hadn’t been sure what people wore to meet their magical/biological fathers for the first time. She’d picked a vintage style white dress embroidered at the hem and neckline with tiny red stars and squares. Her hair was blonde for the occasion and curled to fall gently to her shoulders. When she’d purchased the dress Xander had said it was very pretty.

She passed a cell with an obviously dead man hanging from a sheet tied to the light fixture. She shrugged and continued walking, Dr. Lecter was supposed to be in the last cell. Next came a man frantically masturbating even though his hands and other parts were bleeding raw. She smiled to herself, that was a common vengeance wish. This wasn’t one of hers, but oh she’d cast that one so many times she could do it blind-folded! 

Finally she reached the last cell. There was a man in a prison uniform lying on his cot. All she could make out was slicked back graying hair and a bit of a belly. “Hello?” She called out. “Daddy?”

“You wear Channel #5." The doctor slid almost bonelessly from his cot, unnervingly graceful for such a large man. “An unusual scent for such a young woman.”

“Classics never go out of style.” Anya smiled winningly. She watched as he moved within inches of the glass. He had blue eyes, bluer than the papers had made them seem. He was vaguely attractive for an older man, shame about the hairline though. His eyes were intense on her, almost demonically so. Oddly he reminded her of D’hoffryn and she smiled.

“I remind you of someone.” He watched her closely.

“Yes! I was just thinking that!” She smiled widely.

“An older man,” he guessed. “A father figure?”

“He was always there for me.” Anya’s smile turned wistful. “He really was like a father to me now that I think of it.”

“And now he’s gone.”

“Well, no.” Anya frowned. “I disappointed him.” 

“And he turned you out.” He laughed without much humor. “Such a terrible thing.”

“Maybe someday…” Anya trailed off.

“And I remind you of him.” Lecter paced a step down his cell, a step away from her, only to turn and face her with such abruptness it would have been startling… if Anya hadn’t been looking at her nails. “Why? Daughter mine, why? Did he kill people too? Did he eat them?” He asked in a hiss.

“My name’s Anya.” She fluffed her hair. “And no, he’s a vegetarian. And he never killed anyone directly, not that I know of anyway.” She stopped, thinking about it.

Lecter arched an eyebrow, regarding his daughter with much more interest. “Not directly, Anya?”

“He wasn’t one to get his hands dirty.” Anya shrugged. She turned slightly, “Why aren’t there any chairs out here? Where are the visitors supposed to sit?”

“I do not get many visitors. Psych students and detectives mostly.” He took a step back so he was once again directly in front of her. “I’m afraid I have no recollection of your mother, my dear.”

“Obituaries, page 12.” Anya chewed her bottom lip as she tried to remember the details. “Natural causes. Age 38. Send flowers to the Bidson Family Mortuary on Main Street.”

Lecter was silent a moment. “How long ago, my Anya, how long have you been alone?”

“Oh, she died when I started at Sunnydale High. But I’m not alone.” Anya smiled. “I have a boyfriend.”

“He treats you well?”

“Yes, Xander gives me many gifts and orgasms.” She beamed. “I have a picture.” She took the 4x5 photo out of her clutch and pressed it against the glass. “See? That’s me and Xander.”

“And the others?” He asked, examining the picture with closely, his tone rather reserved.

“Buffy, Willow and Buffy’s little sister Dawn." Anya flipped the picture back over and looked at it again. “Oh and Willow’s girlfriend Tara is in the back, you can see her hair, see?”

“Quite a few females in your circle then.” Lecter was back to looking at her, his expression was a bit puzzled.

“There’s Spike, he’s a male.” Anya insisted, then she giggled. “He just doesn’t photograph well.” She put the picture back in her bag. “And Giles was holding the camera and he’s a male too.”

“A social butterfly then?” 

Anya frowned, confused by where he was going with that. “Don’t get me wrong, I’ve been around. A lot. But I’m just with Xander now, he’s my boyfriend.”

“Many lovers?” He peered at her through the glass.

“I couldn’t even guess how many.” She laughed so hard her eyes began to water, she wiped them and went on. “There was once in Paris, long time ago back before the occupation, and there was this bohemian party-“

“Before the what?” Lecter hand his hand against the glass now, his fingers spread wide.

“Ah.” Anya froze. “Never mind. Um, how are you? How’s the prison food? Are the showers bad, because I heard-“

“Let’s go back to your father figure.” Lecter had drawn his hand back and leaned against the cinderblock wall of his cell. “The one who doesn’t kill people directly.”

“D’hoffryn was my boss, before I got fired.” Anya was back to chewing her lip. “But he sent me a lovely present for my birthday so maybe he’s not as angry as he was.”

Lecter was staring at her so Anya just kept talking.

“It wasn’t anything weird, the present,” Anya explained. “Xander’s always saying I get strange gifts but it really wasn’t. Xander’s just so… plain vanilla sometimes. He hasn’t seen much outside his hometown.”

“He doesn’t understand you.” Lecter hummed slightly as he finished speaking. It was a knowing sound.

“He doesn’t at all.” Anya pouted. “But then how could he? I should be more understanding too. After all, it’s not like he can relate to my past very easily and he tries to help me fit in.”

“You have trouble.” Lecter was pacing his cell now, every once in awhile shooting her looks that were alternating between amused and hostile. “How long have you known I was your father?”

“I suspected since the beginning,” Anya admitted with a smile. “But that’s not the kind of thing you tell people. Makes them jumpy with all the flesh eating, though Spike wouldn’t probably care much. But I didn’t know for sure until your lawyers sent me the letter.”

“Spike wouldn’t care?” Lecter stopped pacing and now just stared at her. The masturbater was howling from the next cell but they both ignored him. “And what about you my dear Anya, why don’t you care about all the horrible things your daddy has done?”

“Spike isn’t easily impressed.” Anya rocked back on the heels of her lovely shoes, he hadn’t even commented on how pretty she looked. “And you’re in a cell, you can’t get me.”

“I’ve killed. I’ve tortured and maimed, destroyed families…”

Anya was at a loss. What was happening? Was he trying to frighten her off? Why would he want that? He’d already admitted he never got any visitors. Maybe this was a bonding moment? Buffy and her mom shopped… “I’ve killed people!” Anya nodded. “Lots! I helped start the Russian, well, I mean, I did things that caused so much carnage even Willow’s college textbooks leave things out ‘cause they’re so graphic. I filled a man’s belly with starving rats once! Oh! And there were three brothers I had locked, bound and gagged, under a slaughter house floor and they drowned in blood! And uh, well, can’t tell you that, but there’s more. I was one of D’hoffryn’s favorites because of how creative I am!”

“Back to this D’hoffryn.” Lecter sneered at her. “Did he create this violent fantasy world of yours? Was he your lover?”

“Ew, D’Hoffryn doesn’t like girls that way.” Anya was beginning to think her father wasn’t very bright. “And it’s not a fantasy world. I’m not the one with cartoons on my walls.”

“That’s a sketch of Italy!” Lecter slammed both hands against the plexi-glass, causing the man in the next cell to start screaming. He paused for a moment, listening. “Why isn’t Meyers reacting?”

“Is he the one in the first cell?” Anya asked, trying to be helpful. “He hung himself. Was he your friend? I’m sorry.”

Lecter’s blue eyes met her just as the guards came pouring in at the sound of the screams. They saw the body and pulled Anya out so they could put the hall in lock down.

“Bye Daddy!” Anya yelled, trying to wave despite the hands leading her away. “I’ll visit again. Is next week good for you?”

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Silly, but fun :)  
Reviews would be loved!


End file.
